


The Right Thing

by tigragrece



Series: Family feels [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Family feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Right Thing

Steve and Danny were together for a moment, Grace loved to come to see Steve and she enjoyed the sea near the house and the fact that she could swim.  
Steve have helped her a lot when Danny didn't like a lot of water.

Danny loved to watch them having fun, Steve even helped sometimes for her homework.  
He had one smile every time he see them together.

First Danny was worried when they have started dating because at how she will react, but she was happy for them.  
Then when they had the proposal, she just hugged them.

But he didn't expect to hear this today while listening to them "You are the best Papa Steve"

Steve was speechless and same for Danny

"Grace..." said Danny

"I just think it's was the right thing, you are also one dad for me, Daddy and Dad are always taken buy you can be my papa if you would love that"

Steve was a little crying because he didn't expect all of this when all of this started but he wanted this, he loved this and he kissed her forehead "Thank you Grace"

Danny loved all of this, he goes hug them "I love you both of you, my family"


End file.
